How we casually stole you
by chachingmel123
Summary: A 15-year-old reincarnated Sabazio Moscatelli finds himself highly disturbed to hear about how his parents had casually strolled in and stole him as a baby but the most shocking thing about this situation is that he found out, he wasn't at all surprised
1. Chapter 1

How we casually stole you

Summary: A 15-year-old reincarnated Sabazio Moscatelli finds himself highly disturbed to hear about how his parents had casually strolled in and stole him as a baby but the most shocking thing about this situation is that he found out, he wasn't at all surprised.

I do not own Ouran High school host club.

Enjoy!

The Hitachiin family as a whole, were in a buzz.

At long last, there would be an heir to the Hitachiin estate.

The family wasn't provided with only one or two heirs but three heirs to the estate!

This was truly a good fortune, to have triplets even though the third one did come as a surprise to all, as it turns out the third one was hidden behind the other two so he didn't show up in the scan.

But now, if something happened to one of them, then they had two more, the Hitachiin future was secure.

However, amongst all the joyous news, nobody saw the new house help, that had been employed a year ago exchanged looks with each other.

It was time.

They both of them were secretly robbers in disguise, who had set their sights on the Hitachiin family for quite some time now, having been drawn in by the family pure wealth and fortune.

But they didn't rush in, they waited for the time they could find a way into the babies, nursey because there was no doubt in their mind, that they would hit the jack pot in expensive toys and clothes littered in there.

The women of the two, was disguised as a middle aged maid, while in actually fact behind all that makeup, was the face of a young women who was still in her prime.

The man of the two, was dressed as an old and experienced butler, to help him with his disguise, he stuffed his shoes with cotton to change his height and even wore shoulder pads to increase his chest size, neither of them interacted with each other in one month.

Well not publicly.

And now that the mistress of the estate was tired and security would be low.

It was there moment to strike.

The women entered the nursey under the guise of cleaning the room and changing the sheets of the three, heir's mattress, her partner in crime had managed to get himself elected to be in charge of the security camera's for the afternoon and used this to turn the camera's in the room off.

His wife, practically drooled when she came across the hundreds of toys in the room, all looking very expensive in their own right.

She had an hour before someone would come across the room to check on the three heirs and began to grab anything she could get her hands on and place it her large bag.

Her and husband would be rich when the day was out with all the things they were stealing.

But then, as she looked in the direction of the three identical babies, a crazy idea came to her mind.

What would happen if she stole one of the babies?

Sure robbing a rich family was something anyone could do but how many could say that they had stolen an heir to a very important family?

The thought of stealing an Hitachiin heir, was too tempting to ignore, if she pulled it off than she and her husband would be legends amongst the criminal society.

She made a split decision and went to the cot that said 'Asai Hitachiin', while the baby was still a sleep she casually lifted the baby up from his very expensive cot and placed the sleeping baby in her bag before she zipped the bag almost all the way up.

After all she wasn't heartless, the baby needed a hole to breathe through to stay alive, before she walked casually out of the room and down the corridor, as if she hadn't just robbed the family blind along with one of their heirs, minutes ago.

Her duty was over for the day so she could go 'home' and took the chance to walk out of the large compound and to meet her husband publicly for the first time in month, he was waiting outside for her, his duty for the day was also done.

Several other's servant's duty had finished as well, as new one went to replace the old ones.

The women got into a car which had plate that was forged.

Her husband quickly started the car and began to drive it away, it wasn't until a couple of meters away from the large compound, was a scream heard from the very compound.

The missing toys and the missing Heir had been discovered and by the time a search party was called they would be long gone.

Both she and her husband high fived each other, on a job well done, as they drove away richer.

Later in the evening when their car plate had been switched out and they had thrown off their disguises, her husband would later discover the face of a sleeping baby in the bag.

"Anno…" her husband said.

"yes, Toyama" His wife said.

"What's that?" Her husband said, pointing at the sleeping baby who curled himself in their bag.

"That's obviously a baby, Toyama" Anno said, rolling her eyes. "He's one of the Heirs, I stole him because stealing objects and steal people are actually two different things. Nobody can boast that they've stolen a rich and powerful future Heir and gotten away with it"

"..True" Her husband said, still looking at the baby who was clothed in fabric that he would never be able to afford in his lifetime and asked. "So what do we do with it? Give it to an orphanage? Sell it on the black market? Or sell it as a slave?" wondering how to make money out of the baby.

Anno scooped it up in her arms and said. "Isn't it obviously? We're obviously going to raise it. One day we'll tell him, when he starts questioning his own identity."

"And what about if he calls the police on us?" Toyama said.

"And do you think anyone would believe him if he told them who he truly is?" Anno said, rolling her eyes. "By the time he even learns to talk, the family would have gone through so many fakes with children who they say is one of their Heirs. For someone to take him seriously, they would have to perform a blood test and that's very unlikely to happen"

"That's true" Her husband said, so they were going to be parents, huh?

"So Toyama, sweetie. Go, buy baby diapers" Anno said.

"Huh?" The man said.

# Now (15 years later) #

"And that's how we stole you" Toyama Moscatelli said, smiling, fifteen years later, they had edited the real story so their son was still in the dark of which family he belonged to along with his true name.

"You see, you're not really our son" Anno Moscatelli said, smiling beside her husband. "To hide your identity, we've been dying your hair black every forth night and that's not your real eye colour either"

And Sabazio Moscatelli could only stare at the people he thought were his parents for the past fifteen years, dressed in his school uniform, he had come to a sudden realisation last week that he didn't look anything like his so called parents.

He had been shocked to find himself in a giant room when he was sure he drowned in the sea, 15 years back.

He first thought that someone had pulled him out before the waves could get him.

But nope.

He had died on that day, and woke up in a tiny body that couldn't even control its own bladder, he had screamed for a full ten minutes before he was _drugged_ asleep.

Yes, he was drugged!

A small needle punctured his skin making him fall asleep and when he regained coconsciousness and realised what had been done to him, he promptly shut up and sat quietly, knowing the people around him were dangerous.

The following weeks that followed had confirmed his reaction, as his own parents shamelessly used him to steal things from rich and unexpected people who were caught up in his 'cuteness'.

He had prayed within a month, that someone would come and save him from his new and much crazier parents who would hand him over to child services to be taken care by kind and less abusive people.

As the years flow by, he was sure he was drugged a couple of times, especially in his sleep, at times he would feel so sleepy that he wouldn't wake up for a full day.

But being exposed to so many drugged and so frequently, meant that his body build some kind of immunity to them and slowly he began to become aware of small things happening while he was being drugged.

Like the fact that his father put eye contacts on him, once every three weeks or the fact that his own mother always washed his hair but now he realised she was actually dying it.

It popped a whole lot of questions in his mind, like why on earth were his own parents dying his hair and changing his eye colour, like they were trying to hide his identity.

And if so, what did he really look like without it all?

He had looked in the mirror one day and had noted, that he looked nothing like either of his parents, he either looked like one of his parent's ancestors or he had been adopted but if so, why hadn't his parents told him yet?

He summoned his courage and confronted both of them about his appearance, fully prepared to be drugged again, he didn't think he would get an actually answer out of both of them.

And that how he found that his whole life was a lie.

That the people who he thought were his parent, were actually his kidnappers.

They had stolen him from a rich and wealthy family.

But the question was.

Which family had they stolen him from?

The fact that he was kidnapped didn't really concern him, he was just glad that he wasn't related to these sociopaths and that his real parents could have been decent people, that didn't drug their own kids whenever they felt like it.

His impulse was to call the police, after all he was kidnapped but how the hell would he call them to report his own kidnapping when he was registered on the family register? And these people, had the skills to fake a blood test when asked.

As a result, nobody would believe him.

However, they would be both mad, if they thought he was going to give up that easily, one way or another he would will find out who his family was and how to attract their attention.

His eye sight suddenly became hazy.

He looked down at his right hand to find a familiar kind of needle and beside him was his smiling mother.

"Good night, son" she said.

She just-

His body flopped on the table as he darkness took over him.

In the darkness he vowed to get free.

#The next morning#

Sabazio Moscatelli felt like shit this morning, as he was finally allowed to regained coconsciousness and the morning sun shone down on him, a signal for a beautiful day.

But for him, it was the signal for another day in his own prison which was his life.

His scheme brain was on full throttle, one day he would will be free and find his real parents.

But for now, he would play the good son and get up and shower before he dressed into a fresh school uniform and went to the kitchen for food.

He hid his disgust well at the sight of his so called mother smiling as she served him pancakes which were thankfully not leased with anything and if it was, he had already built up immunity to it, long ago.

"Bye Sabazio" His 'father' said, reading the morning newspaper.

"Bye dad" Sabazio said, keeping the distaste out of his mouth, as he shut the door behind him and cycled all the way to school.

His school was just like any other public school; it was only big to the first years while it looked tiny to the older students.

He made it to class before the bell rang and sat down, he didn't even spare his partner in mischief a glance and the guy noticed.

"What's got you so hung up?" Athos Como said, the guy face was undoubtable handsome but the guy's personality needed work.

Sabazio looked up and said. "My life is a prison in disguise"

"Huh?" Athos said, but before he could demand for more information.

"Now, everyone, settle down and be quiet" The teacher said, looking their way with a suspicious glance before saying. "Now let's take the register"

And the day pretty much flow by, without him even noticing he spent time looking out of the window wondering what his life should have been like and what's his real name was.

It was very worrying to the class who were used to his pranks and mischief to brighten up their day.

Before anyone know it, the school day was over and they were about to be dismissed when the teacher said.

"Oh and class, make sure you remind your parents about the trip to Japan, we'll be going next week on Monday and will spend a month there, learning about the wonderful Japanese culture."

Sabazio had no idea of the Chaos to come.

And scene!

Next chapter, Sabazio is allowed to set foot in Japan and decides to earn some money, he and his best friend go into full blown mischief mode in a local shopping mall, his actions catches the eyes of certain people linked to the Hitachiin family. Review/ Fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur note: I didn't expect this to get so many followers and so fast! I've decided that I won't do the mischief at the mall bit because things like that, become really hard for me to right about, don't get me wrong, comedy is a strong prospect of mine but not in this kind of situation and anything I think of seems very awkward too me.

I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club.

Enjoy!

Sabazio Moscatelli, know this was going to be a long ride, the moment he strapped himself to the Airplane seat.

He was surprised that his so called Parents even agreed to let him out of the country without strapping a tracker onto, but that didn't mean they didn't set rules for him to follow, like not to wash his hair for fear that the dye will come out and he would finally see his true hair colour and not only that but for people to finally realise he looked nothing like his so called parents, raising some unwanted questions.

But they didn't say anything about removing his eye contacts when nobody was looking at the hotel, for once he could secretly see his real eye colour for the first time in his life.

Sabazio wore a grey t-shirt, underneath a red criss-cross opened shirt and over that was a crimson red sleeveless coat, the look was pulled together by a red belt with silver mini spikes across it and green jeans with a silver chain and high tops.

At least one good thing came out of sealing all the toys that were supposed to be for him, his so called parents spent a small portion of the actually profit on himself to raise him.

Next to him was one, Athos, who had somehow come to the conclusion that he was a perfect nap pillow for his head and was currently drooling all over his right shoulder.

 _Charming._ He thought, sarcastically trying to move away from the spit.

Yep, this was going to be a long ride.

Ch 2: Finding out the impossibe

They arrived in Japan ten hours later, where a bus was already waiting for them to take them to the bed and breakfast hotel, which took a full hour to get to, when they finally left the bus, they all stared at their very first Japanese inn in real life.

" _Welcome!_ " a middle age looking, Japanese married couple said, they had been waiting outside for them in their Yukata's and Kimono's.

At least half of the class turned to one of the two teachers, hope one of them was about to translate for them in Italian.

"They said, welcome" The female teacher said, getting an 'ooh' look from most of the group before saying to the couple, in good enough Japanese. " _Thank you for having us._ " bowing politely.

The couple smiled before gesturing inside for them to follow and they followed them inside the building, inside was exactly was exactly what was shown on TV especially in Kong Fu movies.

"Damn, there's no TV here" Athos said, looking around and saying. "There have, better be internet connection here or I'm out" and a lot of the group silently agreed.

For them, internet was their life.

The two teacher shot Athos a look for being rude and the teen suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"Now everyone, were going to read out who's in which room." The male teenager said, as his co teacher got out a short list and began to read.

Sabazio and Athos, tried to look as innocent as possible when their teacher read out who was in who's room and stopped when she read out that both Sabazio and Athos were sharing the same room.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at both of them, she didn't remember ever putting them in the same room and wondered what she had been smoking when she did.

What she didn't know was that both of them had snuck into the teacher's lounge and changed their rooms arrangements before any of the teachers could come back.

"You may, all go to your rooms and unpack" The male teenager said, and not a moment too soon, everyone practically rushed to find their new rooms.

Athos was the most relieved out of the two, when he set his eyes on a small familiar looking box in the corner of the Japanese styled room.

"IT'S A TV!" Athos shouted, the teen clung to the little box like he had found his missing child making him barely avoided his own wife's wrath.

Sabazio sweat dropped, _it's just a TV._ He thought.

"I wonder if there's internet, here" Athos said, as he dropped his duffle bag and vowed to get the password for the internet so that he didn't use up his 4G data.

"Maybe" Sabazio said, as he began to unload his stuff into their shared cupboard and placing his bath things in the bathroom, wondering why everything so small and said. "Anyway, I think its near dinner time"

And Athos checked his phone to find that it was indeed near six o'clock, due to the time, he didn't think that they were truly going to do anything today, it was too late and most of them were incredible tired and would only moan if they were forced to go out.

They both ended up spending twenty minutes in their new room before one of the teachers came in to announce dinner was ready and they needed to leave the room.

"Man, I'm starving" Athos said, ignoring the fact he had a chocolate bar and a bottle of coke not ten minutes ago. "I think we're having a Japanese style dinner"

"Really? That's sounds interesting." Sabazio said, wondering if he should change out of his clothes and into something more formal.

"I've had Japanese styled food before but I've only ever tried Ramen" Athos said, as they walked out and joined the rest of the group who was following a teacher to the dining room.

"Athos, I think everyone has tried that" Sabazio injected. "It is fairly common food in super markets and it's not special at all" depressing the guy who was trying to impress him.

They entered the room, to find several extremely low tables accompanied by chairs that didn't have legs any lags, surrounding them.

All of them pretty much stood in the corner looking awkward.

" _Please, sit down._ " The Japanese women said with a polite smile, and you didn't have to be a fluent in Japanese to know what she just said as she gestured to the tables.

Naturally both Athos and Sabazio were the first to grab a seat on the floor, mainly because they were starving and they could smell the scent of meat, as soon as they did, the rest began to follow them.

It wasn't long before the food arrived in plates on strays, two trays per table and everyone eyed the strange food wondering what it could do to their stomachs if they took the plunge into the unknown.

The teachers were the first to bravely, take one plate and try to eat the contents, because they were supposed to be setting an example for the rest of them.

"Mm" The male teacher said, chewing and trying not to show how he would like nothing more than to find a bin and spit it out and said. "It has such an _interesting_ texture"

"Yes very interesting. Very good" The female teacher said, forcing her throat to swallow it even when it was pleading.

"Teacher is really that good?" Athos said, with a certain look that didn't sit well for both teachers and suddenly Sabazio had the same look as well much to their horror. "Here" he said, pouring some of his food into both of the teacher's plates.

"I'm allergenic to some of the food, here" the teen lied, as he dumped the food inside his teacher's plate ignoring the baffled looks he was getting and said. "Teacher I'm sure, you have plenty of space in that stomach of yours to eat this small portion, right?" knowing full well his teachers secretly hated it.

Sabazio caught on to this fact as well just as fast and said.

"Teacher, I'm illogic too" Sabazio said, adding to the pile.

Both of the teachers looked irritated while their fellow classmates looked on confusion and amusement.

"After all, teacher, isn't it your job to protect the students?" Sabazio said, with a certain smile that would have made certain people do a double take and said. "You can't possible allow me, a student, to eat something that could possible kill me, can you? And isn't it bad to waste food?"

And the teacher's wisely said nothing, Sabazio had shut them up before they could even respond and responding to anything less than ideal would make them look bad in the eyes of all their other students.

Curse these two.

"Eat up" He said, with an 'innocent' smile, as he returned to the table, he and Athos shared a slyly look with each other while the poor teachers were looking torn between giving the two a piece of their mind or trying to set a good example for everyone else.

"This is good" Sabazio said, he had to admit as he ate some freshly prepared meat, the taste was odd at first but you quickly get used it to and thought how good it would be if he had a fresh glass of water, but he didn't think his stomach would survive fresh water from the tap if he dared and wondered if he could purchase a bottle of water instead.

"Let me taste" and Athos prepared his chop sticks and stole his last piece of meat.

Sabazio eyes flashed red.

And both teacher's felt an all too familiar headache coming on.

#The next day#

Both Athos and Sabazio, want to bed covered in food, they had been forced to clean the mess of the food fight they had so they got to bed late.

Sabazio ended up kicking Athos awake to wake him up, when the teens phone alarm went off and Athos just had to have the phone, fricken password protected on the Alarm itself so that nobody but the teen could turn it off.

With his sleep pretty much gone, Sabazio was forced to get up and shower, Athos was still most asleep so the guy won't be fully awake for an hour or so.

He showered and while in the middle of brushing his teeth, he stopped and silently looked carefully around to make sure Athos was truly unaware before direction his hands to his eyes.

It was a delicate process as he removed the contact lenses from his eyes to finally view his real eyes colour for the first time in his life.

And amber coloured eye stared back at him were there used to be a black one.

He had amber coloured eyes.

He felt a flood of relief.

Thank god, he didn't have regular brown eyes.

With the discover of his real eye colour came the feeling that he had discovered a little part of himself that he didn't know was there as he stared at the one thing that he could say was truly his own.

There was a knock at the door.

"Sabazio?" A groggy voice said, as Sabazio quickly put back the contact lenses. "What the hell are doing in there? I need to go toilet!"

"I'm getting out now" He said, looking into the mirror to see if his eyes didn't look off before walking out in nothing but a blue bath towel around his waist.

Athos immediately rushed passed him and slammed the door behind him.

Sabazio shook his head.

#4 hours later#

Sabazio thought that he was going to die of boredom, this couldn't have been more boring and he wasn't the only one to think this, as they were all forced by their teacher's to go through an extremely boring tour on Japanese history, not even allowing them to glance at the gift shop.

"Damn, when is this over?" Athos said, feeling like he couldn't take another step, thankfully they saw the exist not that far away from them and you could see their spirits rising.

"Now, class wasn't that informative?" The male teacher said, not seeing how every student was looking at him like he was crazy and with an impatient look.

Just release them and let them go to the gift shop, already.

The Gift Shop!

"Now, on the right is a gift sho-" The female teacher began, only to find out, she didn't have time to finish as all the students practically bolted to the shop.

"Um, well meet back in an hour" The male teacher said, he had never seen any of his students move that fast when it came to their homework.

Both Sabazio and Athos, made their way to the shop and you could just see the mischief in the air as they began to pick up weird bobble heads of famous Japanese anime stars.

"It's so large" Sabazio said, rocking one back and forth, the best part about it was that dolls head was super squishy as well and made inappropriate sounds.

"Hey, Sabazio" Athos said, "Look at this" showing him the toy that was in the shape of poop with eyes and everything.

Now that was disturbing.

"I'm getting it" Athos said, going to the counter and paying for it while Sabazio went to get anything squishy and weird feeling for the fun of it.

In the end he saw an toy eyeball, that allowed you to rip the guts out of the eye and stretch it, it was perfect, he placed it on the counter and was fully about to pay for it when he noticed something.

Or someone.

The counter women.

The counter women was, staring.

At him.

He stared back with unblinking eyes.

Was there something on his face?

"Yo, Sabazio what's taking so long?" Athos said.

"This women staring at me" Sabazio said, finding it creepy, his speech seemed to snap her out of whatever trace she was under as she quickly apologised to him in quick and humble Japanese.

" _No, problem_ " He said, in good enough Japanese making her eyes widen in shock.

He couldn't help but wonder how easy it would be to give the women a heart attack as he paid for it before taking it and leaving with Athos out of the store, while feeling the women's eyes on him.

Athos managed to drag him along to a nearby Japanese super market, no matter how much he protested.

"Come on, aren't we here, to get the full _Japanese experience_?" Athos said, with a mischievous smirk, they both know, full well that they weren't supposed to be in here and their teachers would end up hunting, them down when they realised they hadn't shown up yet.

Athos took a shopping basket, and pretty much throw in anything that sounded weird or funny to him, which was pretty much everything in the store, his Japanese was actually pretty good.

"Sabazio, you've got to read this" Athos said, stifling his laughter as he showed his friend the naming disaster on a bottle of water.

It was called 'Pet Water'.

"Pet Water?" Sabazio said, also stiflingly his laughter. "Isn't this just regular water? That's so weird"

Neither of them saw the brown haired Japanese girl, that they were about to walk into until it was too late.

They collided with each other but none of them crashed to the ground.

" _Sorry_ " The girl said in fluent Japanese, as she quickly went around them without bothering to looking up, she didn't see the card slip out of her pocket and by the time she would realise it, it would be too late.

"Who know Japanese girls were so small" Athos said, looking back, he wished he had seen the girls face, maybe she was cute.

Meanwhile Sabazio noticed something on the floor and went to pick up the card and turned it over to examine it.

He found that it was a student ID for one Haruhi Fujioka.

Sabazio stared at the sight of a popular anime character on a legit looking ID card.

"What are you looking at?" Athos said, looking over his shoulder to see the ID.

"Haruhi?" Athos said, reading it, why did it say male, he could have sworn that was a girl unless he was a very good crossdresser and said. "This looks expensive; I wonder how much we can sell it for? That crossdressing boy is gone and I doubt we'll either find him or see him ever again."

"…On the card, it says this belongs to some place called Ouran Highschool" Sabazio said, he still couldn't believe it.

Was this some kind of a Joke.

"Sounds posh" Athos said.

"I think it is, because we're going to break into it" Sabazio declared and Athos just had to say.

"Huh?"

And scene!

Next chapter, both, boys get their hands on a Highschool Ouran uniform and infiltrate the school to track down Haruhi and give her back her student ID. Review/ Fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Ouran Highschool Host club.

Enjoy!

If you had asked somebody, what they thought of Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, they would have said that the two had an undeniable close bond.

What they didn't know, was that the two, were merely two-thirds of three people.

Kaoru, Hikaru and the missing child Asai Hitachiin.

Those born from the same egg, always have some sort of connection with one another to the point that they would defiantly feel something if one of them was missing or dead.

And that's exactly what they felt, they were just great at hiding it from the world.

Like any good parent they hoped to hide the existence of another twin in hopes to not cause worry in case they never see their lost child.

Apparently they didn't hide it well enough.

Both Kaoru and Hikaru were surprised to stumble a upon a room in the forbidden wing of the Hitachiin estate, it looked similar to their own room except for the large picture of both of their parents holding not one but three sleeping babies.

The day they found out that they weren't just twins but triples was forever engraved into their minds as both wondered why they hadn't been told about their brother and why they weren't together.

Determined to find out about their third twin, they tried to sneak around and discreetly investigate, apparently they had been caught sneaking out around in their brother's room because they were told that they should never visit again.

That the room, would probably never be filled one day and that they should forget that the room ever existed.

But they couldn't forget.

Not, when there was another part of themselves out there.

They hoped, that one day they would meet their big brother and they would be complete once more.

"What wrong, Haruhi?" Kaoru Hitachiin said, snapping out of his thoughts about what could have been, he noticed that Haruhi began to throw her things out of her bag in a frantic pace.

"I can't find my ID" Haruhi announced.

She had lost it.

Ch 3: Breaking in with style

"You know, if we get caught, we would have a control officer on our ass for the rest of our stay in Japan" Athos said, amazed by the Limo that they got into, and how Sabazio got the school Uniforms so fast, it felt like beings hugged by a soft pillow.

"That's why I covered us" Sabazio said, also dressed in an Ouran Highschool uniform, around his eyes was the most expensive pair of fake glasses he owned, the frames were tinted so nobody could see his eyes and there was a clear brand name imprinted on a glasses, his hair gravity defying was down and flat.

All to give the illusion that he another rich student at the school.

"By, the way where did you find the money for a limo?" Athos asked, since he really wanted to know.

"I just called in a favour" Athos said, "You might not believe me, but my parents have some serious connection and setting up something like this is as easy as breathing"

Yes, lots of connection.

In the underworld.

Athos didn't need to know that the owner of this limo was a notorious drug Lord.

And why he went so far as not only get uniforms but a hot ride was because he wanted to get out of the school without being tackled by security guards and be dragged back by the one named, Kyoya Ootori.

He shuddered behind captured by that guy.

Who would have thought that one day, he would apply the skills he learnt from his sociopathic parents?

"If you have such connections, why do you live in such a house, hell even in a normal school?" Athos said, since he had been around his house, a couple of times to play video games, of course he never saw the secret room with certain illegal substance in it.

"My parents don't like to splash around money" Sabazio said, lying through his teeth, in reality his parents didn't want to draw special attention to themselves if they suddenly started splashing money around like crazy, it would warrant unwanted questions before he said. "Anyway, do you remember the plan of attack"

"Of course, were going to walk through the front door and act like we actually belong there" Athos said, "Were going to stay together and find Haruhi-kun and be as discreet as possible"

"Don't forget to not, draw special attention to yourself, I don't think I'll be able to bail you out" Sabazio said, with all seriousness.

"Don't worry, it will take more than a few guards to catch me" Athos said, before boasting. "After all, I'm an expert at escaping" you had to be, to get away with even half of the stuff, he got away with at school.

The vehicle finally came to a stop in front of a very impressive looking open school gate and the door opened for them, they both got out like it was the most natural thing in the world for them to get out of a limo.

Both of them couldn't help but stare at the grand shining, building in front of them.

"Damn, these rich people" Athos couldn't help but say. "This place makes our school look like a shit from the outside" he wondered how much he would get if he stole the grand clock and sold it.

"Remember we stick together and blend in" Sabazio said, "We're supposed to be here" and Athos nodded, they both got a comfortable distance from each other before walking to the nearest expensive look door as casually as possible.

Students were also littered in the court yard, walking at a leisurely place as if they didn't have class to go to which would have gotten themselves detention if they did that, inside the grand door was a sight that would make anyone mouth drop in shock.

Each and every wall looked like it was carved for church, only to be stared at in awe, the celling's were sky high and classical music played merrily in the background.

Both Sabazio and Athos, couldn't help but feel extremely out of place in such a place but they didn't crack, they had been through too much together to crack under something like this.

They both took a deep breath and began to wall down the right hall as if this was a common natural occurrence to them, the school's layout was literal burned into Sabazio memory so Athos chose, to follow him without revealing he was following him.

Sabazio estimated that Haruhi would be in the Host Club room by now.

They passed a couple of girls in ugly yellow uniforms.

"Hey, did you see that guy" One of them whispered glancing back. "Don't you think the one on the right is gorgeous?"

"I prefer the one on the left" Another said, "He's just got this cool vibe to him, you know. The other looks like he would be a party kind of guy"

"I've never seen them before" Another said, "Are they new to the school?"

"Don't you think; they've got a foreign vibe going on?" One girl said.

"Eh?" Another said.

Of course both of them had long since gone passed the range to hear them, as the two walked by more girls in ugly yellow uniforms, who found themselves blushing by the appearance of the 'new guys'.

Sabazio stopped outside a grand looking door, above them was the Japanese sign for 'Host Club', he felt a headache coming as he thought about opening the door.

He really didn't want to be showered by roses.

But against his wishes the doors were open by Athos himself as they both walked in.

Only to be hit with a whole bunch of roses and fluorescent fragrance.

You know that feeling what to expect but nothing could prepare you for the exactly experience?

The same applied in this situation as both of them stood there stood, as five handsome boys and one, cross dressing girl said.

"WELCOME!"

They were both were too stunned that they found that they couldn't say anything.

"Oh wow! It's two guys!" Honey Sampai said, surprised.

"I don't think, I've ever seen them before" Hikaru said, "Are you new?"

While Kyoya looked at them both with a critical eye, he hadn't heard about new students today which was odd.

But the two didn't seem to be looking at them.

They were looking at the Hitachiin twins with wide eyes.

The twins blinked, wondering why the new students were looking at them like that, had they met before?

Athos slowly turned to Sabazio, his friend and said in Italian. " _Holy crap, Sabazio, they look just lik_ - _OW!_ "

Sabazio stepped on his right foot before the idiot could spill anything more.

" _Shut up, we'll talk later_ " He said, after all he wouldn't be surprised if any of the members know Italian.

"Foreigners?" Haruhi said, making both of them look at her, she was surprised to hear a different language.

She was further surprised to find that one of them walked up to her and got out something from his pocket and handed it to her.

It was her ID.

"This is yours isn't it?" Sabazio said, in good enough Japanese, trying to ignore the eyes of a certain pair of twins who inching closer to see.

"My ID" Haruhi said, thankful that she didn't have to pay for a new one. "Thank you"

"No problem" Sabazio said, smiling in the way that reminded them all of a certain per of mischief twins before they he turned around and pretty much dragged Athos out of the room.

It wasn't until the door was closed behind that Kyoya got a call from his cell phone.

"What!? What do you mean, there's no new students, today?" Kyoya said, "Two unauthorised personal literal walked in and you did nothing!?"

Making them all look at him than back at the door.

You didn't have to be a genius to realise that those two were the intruders.

"I want all the guards to stop them from leaving the school" Kyoya ordered.

"Boss, can we help too?" Hikaru said.

"I've decided that we should all help with capturing the intruders" Tamaki declared.

#Meanwhile with Sabazio and Athos#

Both of them felt a shiver down their spine.

"Do you think, they found out?" Athos asked, why did he get the feeling that things were about to get ridiculous?

Sabazio, dared to look back to find a certain blond haired idiot shouting for them to stop.

"Well that was fast" He said, his walk breaks into a run and so did Athos, now convinced that they needed to leave faster.

They both had to escape without being caught, it would be disaster for the both of them if they were caught.

"STOP!" Tamaki yelled.

Like hell they would.

Both boys, zigged out of the crowd of people towards the front door, to sweet freedom and beyond.

Sabazio dialled a certain number for the limo driver to provide them with a quick getaway, the driver would be in, in five minutes, tops.

There was guards at the entrance.

Looking for them.

"SHIT!" Athos said, how were they supposed to get out?

Sabazio brain worked into overdrove before coming up with something.

"Follow me!" He said, running up several steps and Athos followed.

"Where are we going?" Athos asked.

"Athos, do you trust me?" Sabazio asked, suddenly as they stopped in front of a window.

"What kind of question is that?" Athos said, "We've been bros since elementary school, of course I do!"

"Good" he said, as he grabbed Athos shoulder and throw him out of the window.

"SABAZIO, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Athos swore, all the way down to the bushes below, while Sabazio followed closely behind him and to landed in the bushes.

"I can't believe it!" One male student said. "They actually jumped out of the window! This is the second floor!"

Sabazio silenced the teen before Athos could draw more attention to themselves, before running to the entrance, he didn't know that his glasses had fallen off while he landed.

His face was on show for everyone to see.

And what a shock it was.

More than a few students stopped and stared at the guy who looked like one of the troublesome twins.

However, a bunch of guards were blocking the entrance.

"Damn it!" Sabazio said, Kyoya was truly fearsome, wondering if he should find a way to climb over the wall.

"Sabazio" Athos said.

"What?" He said.

Athos pointed to the sight of a black limousine coming this way.

A familiar car swerved through the gate and crashed through the gate, before anyone could get hurt, the guards moved out of the way seconds before.

The passenger's door was opened and Sabazio got his ass into it.

"SABAZIO, THIS HAS GOT TO BE THE COOLEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Athos explained, experiencing his first successful break out, as he too got in the vehicle and shutting behind him.

The car was kicked into over drive and the driver, drove off like a mad man.

To safety.

Well to an empty garage where they could switch licence plates in peace.

#2 hours later#

Both troublemakers snuck into a window, to the male's toilet room at the mall, their disguises gone and they were back in their regular clothes.

They checked themselves before they both walked out the toilets, as if they were in the whole day as they joined the rest of the group.

On time.

Both of the teacher's eyes narrowed at the two in suspicious.

"What?" Both Sabazio and Athos said.

Nobody was fooled by their innocent looks.

And scene!

Next chapter, Kyoya gets the photo's developed of the intruders that snuck into the school and the Host club is shocked to find a black hair and eyes, Hitachiin. Could this be a clue to their missing twin? Meanwhile Sabazio confines in his best friend on how his kidnapping and how he might have found his family. Review/Fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry no Upload but this is Urgent.

A good person called 'MetallicalyLove' informed me this morning that one of my stories was stolen.

My story 'Driven to Boyhood:One Shot' a powerpuff girl fanfiction became 'Buttercup a Girl no Boy!' by SupPeepoDunnoWatImmaDoinXP, if you compare the two, you can clearly tell this is my work.

Now this is sad because my story is actually based a little bit off of my life, about Gender identity and the hardships that someone goes through because they don't fit the feminine stereotypes, so imagine how much it hurt for me to see someone else pass something from my own heart, off as their own work even with a few minor differences, I highly doubted they even know the inspiration behind the story which makes it hurt even more.

So I ask you, as a reader to go to the story and report it as 'Report abuse' then find the option that says 'Not the Property of the Uploading User' so that it can be removed.

The more people who report this, the quicker the site takes it off.

It truly saddens me that something like this has happened.

From your author.

Mel.

This experience adds to me reluctance to shear my mind with the world, and I highly doubt there would be any updates from me for a long time to come due to going off to University and my mind questioning if there are others are out there that are passing my work as their own.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi...(sigh)

I just... don't know what to say right now...

I just feel so empty.

Today, I said goodbye to a very special woman in my life. My grandma. My mother is taken it the hardest and I don't know what to say... knowing that the women, who has always been there in my childhood has passed away, today.

I think...I need some days to come to terms with this and have some time to myself.

So sorry to all those who expected an update from their favourite stories.

I'm just feeling so blank right now...

I don't know when I'll get back on my feet but I need some time to come to terms with all of this. I'm just thankful that I know her through my childhood and near adulthood, so I will always remember what an amazing woman she was, for the rest of my life.

I just know, she's in a better place.

From your Author, Mel, who is taken a break.


	6. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


	7. No Worries

Huh?

I think there is defiantly some confusion here. So let me explain how 'P.A.T.R.E.O.N' (all lower case and remove the dots between each letter) works, because I keep getting messages from people who think I've fallen into Fanfiction Greed Madness.

As a 'Creator' on the site, I am given the option to allow a single post to be available to view for those who wish to become one of my Backers.

 **This is not the only option I have.**

There is also an option for a post to be available to read, for anyone who simply just wants to check out my account and see that post, there is no need to open their wallets or make an account to do so.

This option is called 'Public'.

These Post's contain chapters inside them.

For those who want to become one of my 'Backer', naturally you are exposed to the post before everybody else and get other perks as well.

After 24hours, the post will go 'Public', for those who just want to read a new chapter completely free with no fuss, will be able to do so.

You just have to check in, every once in a while, to see if a particular post has become available for you to read, for free.

Here is a list of Chapter's, that are available for you to read completely free:

Thicker then Blood Chapter 12

It All Started with the word "Thank You" chapter 4 – 7 End (Yes, this story is now complete)

All Hail the King Chapter 3

Echoes of the Heart Chapter 7

Story's that I am now writing:

Were the God do not Tread Chapter 26

Serpentine Chapter 17

Mafia Boss Potter Chapter 11

Saving the World from its own Madness Next chapter (I've got it almost done)

I hope this clears up any misunderstandings.

I wouldn't dare fall into madness over fanfiction. (so, don't worry guys)

I'm just sad that there are so many people out there who think they will never be able to read the rest of the story, they are following, because they think they have to get out their credit cards to do so.

I just merely moved the story to a site that allows anybody who wants to support the creator beyond reviews, to do so.

That's about it.

You can now continue reading your favourite Fanfiction for free but just read it on another site.

Still love you guys.

Mel.


End file.
